Gordura
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Momoko aprendió a las malas que tanto dulce es malo, su metabolismo no es el mismo, un par de gorditos se notan, se esta quedando atrás entre sus amigas, y un cretino hace que tome una muy pero muy mala decisión. One-shot un tanto suicida, Au, romance, sobre exageración, me estoy volviendo loca... Denle una oportunidad a esta locura sacada de mi.. mente


Un nuevo fic, mayoritariamente sobre Momoko, digamos que tuve una pequeña idea mientras que comía un dulce, y bueno, la idea se fue haciendo mas grande..x9

El nombre, tal vez querrán matarme, pero ahh que va ya lo hice.

One-shot, un poco loco

Disclaimer: Las PPGZ no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador, si es que no las vendió TT-TT Kyo: Dramática Yo: lo se x) creo que solo lo escribiré en el primer capitulo…bueno ahora sí sin más…

Disfruten…

**Gordura?**

**Capitulo unico**

La pelirroja caminaba decidida hacia un chico de cabello castaño, alto y de hermosos ojos color miel, que hasta le daban ganas de saborearlos…estaba lista y toco levemente el hombro del muchacho.

-Hola James- dijo ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-

-Mmm, hola…-

-Momoko- soltó ella-

-Si mokoko-

-Momoko- repitió ella con más tranquilidad-

-Mmm, si lo que sea- dijo bajo- que quieres?- pregunto con des interés-

-Pues veras quería decirte que me pareces una persona súper increíble y me gustas- dijo ella mientras chocaba repetidamente sus dedos índices para calmar sus nervios ((N/a: tipo Hinata!))-

-Mmm pues lo siento pero yo no te correspondo, porque ósea mírate, quien quisiera estar con una gorda como tú?- dijo mientras reía- Mira la realidad, creo que otros chicos han sido más respetuosos contigo, lo sé pero, alguien tenía que hacerte caer en cuenta- dijo este sin dejar de reír- Adiós Gordita- soltó con sorna el muchacho-

La pelirroja no dijo nada solo tapo sus ojos y salió corriendo hacia el baño de chicas, sus amigas la vieron correr desesperadamente hacia el baño, y pensaron lo peor, su amiga días antes les había contado lo que sentía por ese chico, y ellas la apoyaron, ambas cruzaron miradas y salieron hacia el baño encontrándose a la pelirroja en una esquina de este acurrucada llorando.

Kaoru, la pelinegra de hermoso cuerpo y bellos ojos esmeralda hablo primero

-Momoko dime que sucedió, porque te juro que matare a ese idiota- dijo llena de ira, mientras se agachaba para que su amiga les explicara-

-Si cuéntanos que paso Momo- dijo la rubia, de bellos ojos celestes y figura perfecta mientras se agachaba y ponía su mano en el hombro de La pelirroja-

-Solo me dijo la verdad- dijo esta entre sollozos-

-Que es exactamente la verdad- dijo Kaoru con sorpresa por la respuesta de su amiga-

Riiing! La campana

-Debemos ir a clases- dijo la pelirroja evadiendo el tema-

-No importa, perderemos las clases que siguen solo cuéntanos que sucedió- dijo con voz dulce y calmada Miyako, así se llama la rubia-

-Bien, solo me dijo la cruel verdad, que soy una maldita vaca, y obviamente estoy horrenda- soltó esta mientras lloraba más fuerte, y que se note que exagero un poquito-

-Calma Momoko- decía Miyako-

-Le partiré la cara a ese-

-¡Kaoru!- nombro Miyako enfurecida- no es momento para venganzas, por ahora, lo que importa es estar con Momoko- dijo con seriedad-

-Lo lamento tienes razón- dijo ella bajando la mirada-

-Chicas, no es necesario que se preocupen por una idiota como yo-

-Momoko, ya basta de culpabilidad, tú no tienes la culpa de que ese chico sea tan superficial y no se note en la belleza interna, dime Momoko, dime porque yo no acepto ese montón de citas que me proponen los otros chicos que dicen ser mis admiradores- dijo la rubia casi gritándole a su amiga-

-Porque ellos son solo un montón de idiotas- la chica de ojos rosas, dijo calmándose, mientras la pelinegra ahogo una risa ante la respuesta de Momoko, aunque era cierto-

-En parte es cierto- dijo la ojo azul con un dedo en su barbilla- pero el punto no es ese, yo no les acepto porque yo se que ellos solo se fijan en lo superficial y no en como soy realmente, dime acaso ese montón de idiotas conocen mis secretos, acaso ese montón de idiotas saben que no soy una fresita cubierta de chocolate!, acaso ese montón de idiotas saben cuáles son mis mas grandes sueños, saben que tengo mi lado rebelde, no, no lo saben porque no les importa, en lo único que piensan es en tener a una chica linda atada junto a ellos para cargarla como si fuera un premio mostrándola como bandera en pleno desfile, y las cosas no son así, ese es el maldito problema de los hombres, son unos malditos machistas superficiales- dijo esta casi gritando y con las mejillas rojas de la ira-

-Cálmate Miyako- dijo Momoko asustada por su amiga-

-Respira por favor- pidió Kaoru agitando sus manos de arriba abajo intentando echarle un poco de viento-

-Que me calme, que me calme, esos malditos lo que merecen es pagar, por ser unos perros jugar con nosotras, interesados, en sus malditos pensamientos machistas- decía ella mientras continuaba con su discurso, de repente Kaoru se acerco y le dio una fuerte cachetada que retumbo por todo el baño, 3 figuras masculinas cayeron frente a ellas porque la puerta se abrió, y Miyako solo supo decir "Gracias" mientras respiraba-

-Dios, casi no reaccionas- dijo Kaoru sobándose la mano, mientras que Miyako se ponía de pie y se echaba agua en la cara ignorando a los 3 chicos que ya hacían en el suelo junto a ellas- Bueno ahora, que hacen ustedes 3 aquí- grito Kaoru mientras se acercaba a los 3 chicos que estaban literalmente a sus pies-

-Yo siempre supe que eran maricas, pero nunca creí tanto- dijo con burla Miyako haciendo reír a Momoko que seguía sentada en el suelo-

-No somos maricas- dijo el menor de ellos de rubio cabello y ojos de un azul profundo llamado Boomer, mientras se ponía de pie ignorando que pisaba a sus hermanos y caminaba hacia la rubia indignado- Así que princesita calla esa boquita- dijo con burla-

-Quien es la princesita aquí- Exclamo indignada la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos- porque, que yo sepa aun no tengo corona, y la verdad es que debes estar hablando de ti muñequita- dijo con sorna- además mírate, ya eres toda una niña, adentro del baño de niñas- el rubio retrocedió, era cierto estaba dentro del baño de niñas intento salir pero sus 2 hermanos que ahora estaban dentro y de pie también le negaron el paso-

-No podemos salir de aquí- exclamo Brick, mientras retenía a su pequeño hermano-

-Déjame salir- gritaba enfurecido Boomer-

-Cállate pequeño idiota- decía Butch el más agresivo de cabello negro y verde mirada, mientras le tapaba la boca al menor-

-Hay pero miren nada mas las niñas no quieren salir del baño- mofo Kaoru-

-Cállate antes tu no deberías estar aquí, no ves que es un baño de señoritas- decía Butch mientras retenía los brazos de Boomer que pataleaba por salir-

-Maldito Bastardo- soltó con rabia Kaoru, había cambiado un poquito acerca del tema de ser femenina, no vestía tanto como un chico, pero eso si nunca en la vida iba a usar una patética falda.

-Ahora expliquen bestias salvajes, porque mierda están aquí adentro- dijo Momoko mientras se ponía de pie, intentando mantener la calma, ya se había estresado de tanto grito-

-Primero, no somos bestias, salvajes tal vez pero no bestias así que mas respetico niña- decía Brick el mayor de ojos Rojo sangre y cabello naranja encendido, que estaba desordenado, mas de lo normal, por el fuerte golpe, era el calculador- Segundo estamos aquí por razones de supervivencia- dijo sin más explicación-

-Y se puede saber cuáles son esas razones- dijo con seriedad-

-Simplemente no queremos entrar a clase pero cuando estábamos a punto de salir casi nos descubren en nuestra huida y tuvimos que entrar en la primera puerta, y lamentablemente fue el baño de niñas- dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño-

-Ahora expliquen ustedes porque ese feo golpe, a quien le hayan pegado debió haberle dolido- dijo Butch cruzando los brazos-

-Pues no me dolió- Dijo la rubia señalando su mejilla que seguía un poco rosada-

-Wow quien te golpeo así de fuerte- dijo Boomer sorprendido por el enrojecimiento de la rubia-

-Fui yo- soltó Kaoru encarando al rubio- ¿algún problema?-

-Tsk que salvaje- soltó Butch en tono altanero- ni siquiera nosotros golpeamos así de fuerte a Boomer-

-Eso es cierto- dijo el rubio afirmando con la cabeza- ¡Oye!-

-No soy salvaje, tenía que hacerla entrar en razón- dijo Kaoru con ira en su voz-

-Debiste haber gritado o llorado mucho- se burlo el rubio de la contraparte-

-Ya dije que no me dolió, normalmente suele suceder cuando me descontrolo mucho, ahh pero claro ustedes que van a saber, solo son un trió de inútiles que no saben nada- reprocho la rubia con ira-

-Ahora vámonos chicas- dijo Momoko mientras se acercaba a las 2-

-No pueden- Sentencio Brick-

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Momoko ya con rabia-

-Porque ahí un vigilante de pasillo, concentrado en este pasillo, válgase la redundancia, así que tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que se acaben las clases-

-¡Que!-Gritaron rubia y pelinegra al tiempo- quedarnos aquí con estos idiotas por cuatro horas- exclamo enfadada la ojiverde-

-Tiene que ser una broma- dijo la rubia con ira-

-¿Por qué no las dejaste que se fueran y las atraparan Brick?- pregunto el pelinegro con una fuerte duda, era cierto el solo pudo dejarlas ir para que las atraparan eso hizo que Momoko dudara un poco sobre Brick-

-Por lógica hermano…- el pelirrojo empezó a pensar en algo bueno que fuera creíble o tuviera logica, y de repente una idea vino a su mente- s-si las dejamos salir ellas cuando estén encerradas con el director nos echaran el agua sucia y terminaremos todos con castigos, no lo permitiré- dijo cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza orgulloso, la pelirroja dejo de dudar, era claro el odio hacia ellos y viceversa y si tenía lógica lo que Brick decía-

-Bueno entonces me sentare a esperar que las malditas cuatro horas pasen, aunque no sé que es peor, cuatro horas con estos bobos, u ocho horas de castigo- decía Kaoru-

-Lógicamente las cuatro horas de estupidez, además no dejare que me atrapen, soy muy joven para un castigo- decía la rubia dramáticamente mientras sus 2 amigas reían, esa era la manera de Miyako para hacerlas sonreír-

-Para el drama, Drama Queen- dijo Boomer con fastidio-

-Haber idiota, era para aligerar un poco el ambiente entre mis amigas- soltó la rubia dándole la espalda a este-

Momoko empezó a ver a través del espejo gigante que estaba frente a ellos, reflejaba todo el baño así que veía a todos, detenidamente empezó a compararse con la rubia, y la pelinegra sin moverse de su lugar y cayó en cuenta que efectivamente estaba gorda, para que mentiría James, era cierto, bajo la mirada con lentitud, y se volvió a sentar en la misma esquina de un principio, Brick se percato de la triste mirada de la chica, e ignorando las fuertes peleas de gritos y ahora golpes por parte de sus hermanos, se acerco a la chica y se sentó junto a ella, quien ya tenía los audífonos de lo que parecía ser el celular (de ella) y una pequeña lagrima que recorría su rostro, limpio la lagrima y esta callo en cuenta de que él estaba ahí, ya que tenía sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto ella-

-Dime porque te entristeces por eso- dijo él con duda en su voz-

-Como si te importara- dijo ella agachando la cabeza-

-Me importa, ¿dime por qué?, acaso tiene mucho que ver que un maldito idiota te rechazara, créeme, muchas chicas me han rechazado, aunque no parezca- ese comentario hizo que una sonrisa se formara en los labios de ellos- me rechazan por ser un Rowdy, y la verdad no me importa, la verdad sé que habrá alguien alguna vez, no moriré solo eso lo tengo muy por seguro- dijo el sonriéndole, ella le devolvió la sonrisa-

-La verdad- dijo ella- me entristece saber que estoy así de gorda, me entristece saber que soy fea, me entristece que me hayan hecho ver la realidad de una manera tan dura-

-Sabes algo, la gordura se puede arreglar, con un poco de ejercicio, tu sabes, la belleza siempre está ahí, aunque no parezca siempre esta, y la realidad siempre ha sido la misma, así que no dejes que eso influya en tu vida- dijo el haciendo confiar a la chica- Déjalo pasar y ya- dijo el sonriendo de nuevo, ella devolvió el gesto y miro a un lado, vio a sus amigas seguir peleando con los chicos-

-Bien, gracias por tu consejo Brick-

-De nada- dijo sin borrar su alegre sonrisa-

-Bueno, pero esto no significa que dejemos de ser enemigos- dijo ella con una pequeña risa-

-Mmm ¿una tregua por hoy?- dijo divertido-

-Bien, pero solo por hoy, por qué después ¿a quien le pateare el trasero?- dijo con sarcasmo ella-

Empezaron a oír música, con el celular de Momoko, mientras sus hermanos/amigas seguían moliéndose a golpes hasta el cansancio, y las cuatro horas pasaron con lentitud.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya había pasado una semana desde los sucedido con James, y Momoko no se había vuelto a interesar por profesarle amor a algún chico desde hace rato, específicamente desde la charla con Brick, si algún chico la quería, tenía que conquistar su corazón.

-Se que Brick me ayudo mucho, pero tendré que defraudarlo…-

_Hola… esta carta tal vez la lean cuando sea demasiado tarde, quiero decirles que fueron unas excelentes amigas, y que las quiero muchísimo, por favor no se echen la culpa de lo que me suceda, lo hice por decisión propia._

_Brick, sé que me dijiste que habían maneras de superar todo esto, pero yo simplemente no puedo, no quiero vivir más, no quiero seguir mintiéndome, gracias por tu apoyo amigo/enemigo._

_Espero que sigan siendo felices y por favor no se preocupen por mí._

_Los quiere Momoko…_

Después de dejar la carta sobre la mesa de noche del camarote de la habitación que compartía con mis amigas me fui al baño, saque una cuchilla de la depila dora e hice un corte en una de mis muñecas, al comienzo me empezó a doler, pero me quede pensando en que el dolor desaparecería dentro de muy poco.

**.**

**..**

…

**...**

…

**..**

**.**

Kaoru volvía de la práctica de futbol, la verdad se fue antes diciéndole al profesor que le dolía la cabeza, pero al final había terminado corriendo porque se puso a molestar con Butch y este la venia persiguiendo por los pasillos de los dormitorios de las chicas;

Kaoru diviso la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Miyako y Momoko y saco las llaves del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y en un empujón certero las introdujo en la cerradura y abrió con rapidez, pero no logro cerrar la puerta porque Butch la empujo.

-¡Te atrape!- exclamo mientras la tomaba por la cintura-

-¡Déjame Butch!- gritaba entre risas la muchacha-

-No, eres una mentirosa, "si me duele la cabeza"- dramatizó

-Es verdad, déjame- continuaba la morena mientras un par de risas escapaban de sus labios-

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Butch refiriéndose a un charco de agua que salía del baño-

-No, no lo sé, ¿será que se rompió el tubo de alguna llave?- pregunto mas para sí misma mientras que Butch la soltaba y ella caminaba hasta la puerta del baño y la abría- ¡Que paso Momoko!- exclamo mientras entraba con rapidez-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Butch acercándose-

-No entres, no puedes ver a Momoko, llama a Miyako y dile que vaya a la enfermería cuanto antes- ordeno la morena mientras tomaba la bata de baño de Momoko y la envolvía como pudo- ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería-

-Boomer, estas con Miyako-

-_No, iba para el cuarto- dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono-_

_-_Pues llámala ya y dile que vaya a la enfermería, sucedió algo con Momoko-

-¿Por qué no la llamaste tu?- pregunto Kaoru mientras ataba pedazos de vendas en las muñecas de la pelirroja para parar la sangre-

-Porque no tengo su número y la rubia si- dijo mientras colgaba- ¿ya puedo entrar al baño?-

-Si, ayúdame por favor a llevarla a la enfermería-

-Sí, déjamelo a mí- dijo mientras alzaba a la pelirroja y salía con ella en los brazos con dirección a la enfermería-

O_O

-Momoko, ¿estás bien?-

-Mmm ¿Brick?-

-Sí, ¿estás bien?- repitió la pregunta-

-Obvio que no, ya Boomer te pego la estupidez- dijo Miyako mientras lo apartaba un poco y se sentaba junto a ella-

-Momo, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto la pelinegra-

-Por favor muchachos déjenla descansar un poco, luego podrán hacerle todas las preguntas que quieran pero por ahora no la molesten- dijo la enfermera encargada- Les agradecería si se retiran un rato, vallan a descansar y mañana en la mañana podrán llevarla a su habitación-

-Está bien-

-Muchas gracias- dijo la rubia mientras todos iban saliendo-

-Nos veremos mañana Momoko- dijo Brick mientras salía-

-¿Por qué no me dejo morir señorita López?- pregunto Momoko cuando la mujer se acercaba-

-Dime Sofía por favor, y yo no te traje aquí, al parecer tu amiga… Kaoru te encontró en el baño y con Butch te trajeron, antes de que ellos llegaran contigo, Miyako y los otros dos Jojo llegaron primero, pero se me helo el corazón cuando vi entrar a los Jojo, ellos te trajeron, yo solo cumplí con mis requisitos de enfermera y te limpie las heridas y te vende- dijo la muchacha lanzando un suspiro- dime Momoko, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-La verdad estoy cansada de tanto vivir, no quiero más burlas, no quiero más odio-

-Sabes, hay más casos en este instituto, sobre esto, de lo que tú crees, cada nada llegan amigos de los chicos que se hacen esto con ellos en los brazos, desangrándose, ah, me deprime-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dice que se le helo el corazón cuando vio entrar a los Jojo?- dijo Momoko analizando las palabras de la mujer-

-¿No lo sabes?- hizo una pausa- Bueno eso paso hace rato, Brick el mayor de ellos llego sangrando, sus muñecas estaban llenas de sangre, su mirada perdida, y susurraba "déjenme morir", sus dos hermanos menores lo traían casi a rastras y el solo susurraba "déjame morir Butch, déjame morir y cuidaras de Boomer", nunca me olvidare de eso- murmuro la muchacha-

-Brick… ¿Brick paso alguna vez por esto?- pregunto asombrada la pelirroja-

-Sí, ¿no lo sabías? Creo que no debí haber hablado de más-

-No no te preocupes Sofía-

-Por favor que no salga de nosotras dos, la verdad eres la primera muchacha que se deja hablar, la gran mayoría son esquivas ni se inmutan en decir una palabra-

-Sofía, ¿Por qué estudiaste medicina si temes tanto a la sangre?- pregunto tajante Momoko-

-La verdad no le temo a la sangre, nunca le he temido, pero ver este tipo de cosas me hela la sangre porque cuando era adolescente, no hace mucho- dijo con una ligera risa- yo pase por esto, tenía problemas en mi casa mi madre tomaba se había divorciado un par de veces y me echaba la culpa de todo, así que un día hice esto mismo, y una amiga me salvo, y desde ese momento quise estudiar medicina, más que todo quise ayudar a los que quisieran seguir ese mismo camino-

-Y-yo no lo sabía- dijo Momoko-

-No cuento demasiado mi historia… dime Momoko… ¿que quieres estudiar?-

-La verdad había pensado en análisis de enfermedades, tú sabes investigaciones, nuevas curas, pero la medicina en sí, estar en un hospital, ayudar a la gente, también me atrae…- la pelirroja suspiro cansada-

-Me parece muy bien, la medicina es una rama un poco complicada, pero cuando vas entendiendo todo te va pareciendo sencillo…- la mujer hizo una pausa- Bueno, me callare un rato… tú tienes que estar descansando y yo estoy quitándote el tiempo de tu descanso, duerme un rato Momoko-

-Bien, Gracias- dijo Momoko mientras se hundía un poco más en la sabana de la cama de la enfermería y se dormía con rapidez-

A la mañana siguiente, muy de madrugada Momoko caminaba junto a Sofía hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

-Bien, recuerda que vendré a verte el sábado que viene, dentro de ocho días, esta semana no iras a las clases-

-Pero no faltan demasiado para que se terminen las clases, no puedo faltar-

-Sí, vas a faltar, no puedes ir en ese estado, aun estas en recuperación así que te quedaras en la habitación, bien, te veré en una semana Momoko, adiós- se despidió la mujer con una sonrisa en sus labios-

-Sí, adiós-

La muchacha pelirroja vio como la enfermera se iba, la verdad no era una mujer mayor, apenas se le veían a lo mínimo unos veinticinco años, su cabello castaño llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y unos ojos de color miel brillante;

Bajo su mano donde se suponía que estaba el bolsillo de su pantalón pero solo se encontró con su piel…

-Diablos, olvide que estaba en la bata de baño, no tengo mis llaves- murmuro- lo siento chicas pero tendré que despertarlas- toco la puerta con un poco de fuerza-

-Hn ¡abre tu Miyako!- esa era indudablemente la voz adormilada de la pelinegra-

-¡No! ¡Abre tu!-

-Abra cualquiera, ¡que me estoy muriendo del frio!- si el frio de la madrugada le estaba calando los huesos a la pelirroja-

-¿!Momoko!-

-¡!Sí pero pa' ya!- la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Miyako con el cabello suelto la camisa que traía el día anterior que se cerraba por una cremallera enfrente, la cual estaba totalmente abierta, dejando al descubierto su sostén azul cielo y junto a ella Kaoru, estaba con la ropa deportiva y los shorts estaban un poco deslizados dejando ver sus interiores negros, junto con un bate en sus manos-

-De verdad eras tú- dijo Kaoru tallándose un ojo-

-¿Ah de verdad no me creías?- hizo una pausa- arréglense esa ropa, pareciera que hubieran estado en una fiesta loca- las dos sonrojadas por la vergüenza se arreglaron con rapidez-

-¡!Es muy tarde! – Se defendió la oji –jade-

-No, ¡es muy temprano!- reprocho la oji rosa-

-¿Pero no se supone que tu deberías estar en la enfermería?- dijo acusadoramente la rubia-

-Sí, pero la enfermera me dijo que toda esta semana debía quedarme en cama, que estaba en recuperación- explico mientras entraba derechito a su cama-

-Te envidio- dijeron al tiempo las dos amigas mientras cerraban la puerta-

Kaoru se subió al camarote, a la cama de arriba, mientras Miyako se acostaba en la de abajo, frente a ellas estaba la cama de Momoko, las tres chicas durmieron un largo rato, después de todo era sábado y no habían clases…

Empezaron a tocar la puerta con fuerza….

-Miyako abre tu- se escucho la voz adormilada de la pelinegra….

-¡No! Yo abrí anoche-

-Fue esta mañana, por segunda vez- dijo Momoko sin abrir los ojos-

-Lo que sea pero te toca a ti- dijo Kaoru girándose en su cama-

-¡No!

-Vallan las dos y punto- dijo Momoko cansada de escuchar la discusión-

-Bien- rezongaron mientras iban lentamente hasta la puerta-

-¿Quién es y que quiere?- dijo Kaoru mientras Miyako abría la puerta-

Momoko se incorporo y se quedo mirando a las chicas, no tuvo tiempo de advertirles…

Los que tocaban la puerta eran Boomer, Butch y Brick… los dos primeros tenían un fuerte sonrojo, Momoko camino hasta ellos y el pelirrojo se sonrojo de sobremanera al ver la corta bata de baño que dejaba poco a la imaginación, se fijo en las ropas de sus amigas y estaban peor que cuando le abrieron a ella, Kaoru se agacho para tomar el bate y su sostén negro cayo a sus pies haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran levemente, ante esta acción a Butch le salió un hilillo rojo de sangre de la nariz.

-Kaoru- susurro Momoko-

-¿Hmm?-

-Tu…sostén… esta… en el suelo- dijo Momoko lentamente, Kaoru agacho la mirada y efectivamente sus sostén estaba en el suelo, la morena cerró la puerta de golpe y tres segundos después la abrió de nuevo porque el sostén estaba por fuera de la puerta, mientras las chicas se ponían más presentables Butch tuvo un derrame nasal y Brick no paraba de murmurar "piernas largas", "escote pronunciado", "vivan las batas de baño…" y el pequeño Boomer tenía toda su cara roja y murmuraba cosas sobre el azul del cielo…

-¡Estúpidos!-Grito Kaoru mientras les daba un golpe con el bate a los chicos que estaban en sus fantasías

-Burra, ¿me quieres dejar idiota a golpes?- exclamo Butch mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-No puedo dejarte más idiota de lo que ya eres- dijo con simpleza la pelinegra

-¿No te daban de alta más tarde?

-Sí, pero me vine en la madrugada porque seguía en bata de baño- respondió Momoko desde la cama, muy bien envuelta en sabanas-

-¿No te duele tanto?

-Las heridas sanan rápido…

-Pasado mañana tenía planeado ir un rato al gym, ya sabes a ejercitarme, quieres venir conmigo…

-P-pero…estoy horrenda…

-Nah…no más horrenda de lo normal- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo en son de jugarreta

-E-está bien

-Yo te ayudare, no quiero que nada de esto vuelva a pasar

-Brick…

-Eres muy importante para mí, y también para nosotros, tus amigos, no permitiremos que nada malo te pase…

-Gracias

-No cometas más locuras por favor…

-Sí…

.

.

.

.

-¿Quién es esa chica?… ¿es nueva?- eran la clase de murmullos que se escuchaban por los pasillos

-Apártense perdedores, yo conquistare a esa dama- dijo James mientras salía de su grupo dirigiéndose a la aparente "chica nueva"

-Hola dulzura, ¿eres nueva? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Momoko

-James

-¿Lames?

-James

-Que necesitas…- parecía desinteresada, sus mejores amigas se lo habían enseñado, la mejor manera de acabar con idiotas

-¿Quieres que te muestre la escuela?

-No

-"¿Me acaba de rechazar?"

-Quieres apartarte Lames, tengo prisa…

-Escucha, ninguna chica nueva me rechaza- estaba a punto de tomar la muñeca de la chica, pero esta la esquivo con facilidad

-Aléjate de mi, perdedor

-Acaso ya tienes novio

-De hecho, sí

-¿Hablaban de mi?- Brick apareció tras James con un aura demoniaca

-¿Brick? En serio dulzura…estas con este perdedor, desde hace cuando…

-Desde hace varios meses, cuando me rechazaste…

_._

_Mokoko, ¿ósea quien quisiera estar con una gorda como tú?_

.

-Mokoko

-Adiós James…- la pelirroja se fue con Brick tomados de la mano

-Lo hiciste muy bien Momoko-chan- murmuro el pelirrojo cerca de la oreja de la pelirroja y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Se lo merece…

-Sí, después de todo dejo ir a una belleza

-¡Brick!- exclamo sonrojada con una sonrisa-

So, ¿qué tal? Que no se note que la inspiración me abandono al final xD

Pero bueno, hay esta, como siempre yo con historias Suicidas xD  
Espero comentarios, reviews, bofetadas virtuales, reviews, consuelos, reviews, sugerencias, reviews, y todo lo que quieran en un review… xD


End file.
